Sede
by isis-chan15
Summary: One-shot...yaoi...EdwardxJacob..."Porque tenho muita sede e tu sabes muito bem...Tanto que eu quero provar cada pedaço."


Olá!!!

OK…eu já sabia que tinha múltiplas personalidades mas é a primeira vez que o meu eu pervertido se manifesta tão descaradamente, o que é um bocado assustador. Por outro lado EU CONSEGUI escrevi um LEMON!!! Por isso queria dedicar a minha grande amiga nichi que me apoiou sempre.

Eu tenho plena consciência de que na história original de "Twilight" isto porque as personagens não me pertencem algo como o que eu escrevi nunca iria acontecer já que o que eles querem é arrancar o pescoço um do outro. E eu também nunca li nada com este casal mas o porquê desta história tem fundamento. Quando eu estava a almoçar com umas amigas minhas em vez de dizer o Edward e a Bella disse o Jacob e o Edward. Foi um pequeno engano mas elas quase que me fuzilavam com o olhar. Na altura corrigi o erro mas depois de pensar um pouco até que não achei má ideia… è a minha pequena vingança. E também desde o segundo livro que me chateei com a Bella por ela não saber o que quer.

Isto passa-se depois do terceiro livro "Eclipse". Para quem não leu a história basta saber que o Edward é um vampiro (e por isso tem o corpo muito frio) que lê os pensamentos das outras pessoas e o Jacob um lobisomem (e por isso a temperatura normal do seu corpo é superior a 40ºC) e que decidiu viver na sua forma de lobo. Quem não leu a história aconselho vivamente.

"Pensamentos do Jacob"

Bem acho que é tudo. Boa leitura.

Quando sai de casa esta manha para ir casar nunca pensei que algo assim pudesse estar para acontecer. Não consegui encontrar nenhum animal suficientemente grande perto de casa e não podia voltar, não sem saciar a minha cede. Acabei por me afastar demasiado e estava tão concentrado em encontrar comida que só percebi a matilha de lobisomens que me cercava quando já era tarde de mais. Eles atacaram-me e eu tive muita sorte em conseguir escapar com todas as partes do meu corpo unida. Mas não posso dizer intactas. Fiquei com muitas feridas espalhadas por todo o corpo e um chegou mesmo a morder o meu abdómen deixando um enorme corte e fazendo com que perdesse muito sangue. Sangue é isso que eu preciso. Tenho que encontrar algum animal depressa. Agora tenho ainda mais sede e se não acabar com ela o mais rápido possível posso perder o controlo e…

"Edward?!"

Estou tão fraco que nem o vi a aproximar-se um enorme lobo cor de chocolate está à minha frente. Tenho que fugir o mais rápido possível…espera como é que ele sabe o meu nome?! Poderia ser…

_Jacob?! _ Ele assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

"A outra matilha foram eles…"

_Afasta-te Jacob! Vai embora, rápido!!!_ Não sei onde arranjei forças para gritar mas foi isso que fiz.

"Como assim vou embora? Eu não sou particularmente teu fã mas não te posso deixar assim!"

_Tenho demasiada sede…_A minha voz parecia agora um sussurro agoniado, estava ofegante e a fazer um esforço imenso para não o atacar_ Tenho tanta, tanta sede… _Ele agora pareceu compreender e recuou alguns passos. Se ele não sair daqui eu acabarei por me descontrolar. Mas para minha surpresa ele não fugiu antes pelo contrário ele voltou a transformar-se em humano e aproximou-se do lugar onde eu estava caído pondo-se de joelhos tal como eu para ficar à minha altura inclinando o pescoço.

_Bebe.

_Estas doido?! Eu não posso fazer isso.

_Porquê? Se beberes ficaras melhor e as feridas vão curar-se.

_Não! A Bella jamais me perdoaria se eu te mordesse.

_Estas enganado. O que a Bella já mais perdoaria era eu deixar-te aqui assim._ Então era por isso que ele estava a fazer isto.

_Não. Eu posso não conseguir parar.

_Tu vais conseguir. Afinal o sangue de um lobisomem não deve ser muito saboroso para um vampiro e eu também não me vou transformar num de vocês já que também não sou um humano normal._ Ao dizer isto ele sorriu, acho que é a primeira vez que vejo Jacob Black. sorri, pelo menos para mim, ele sempre me odiou.

_Não Jacob. Não! Eu encontro outra maneira. Foge por favor…Eu não te quero fazer mal…_Neste momento ele arranhou a própria garganta de forma tão violenta que fez a sangrar, voltou a inclinar a cabeça e deu a mesma ordem que antes "Bebe". Não consigo evitar. Um fio de sangue está a escorrer pelo pescoço dele…eu preciso deste sangue…eu tenho tanta sede…aproximo-me lentamente e lambo aquele liquido vermelho que já tinha a escorrido até ao seu peito aproximando-me do pescoço. Agora não posso mais voltar a trás. Mordo-o. Ele estava enganado. È tão bom. O sangue dele é tão bom. Tão quente…Sinto-o a percorrer todo o meu corpo a curar todas as minhas feridas.

_Ed…Edward…_ Afasto-me abruptamente. O que é que eu estava a fazer. Se ele não me tivesse chamado eu não teria parado. Tê-lo-ia morto. Ele tinha-se agarrado ao que restava da minha camisa com força e parece cansado. Tem o lábio a sangrar. Provavelmente mordeu-o para não gritar de dor. Aquele sangue… Não percebo o que estou a fazer. Quando dei por mim tinha-me aproximado novamente dele, mas desta vez lambi os seus lábios buscando por aquele sangue…

_O que…

_És tão bom Jacob…Sabes tão bem…

Volto a unir os nossos lábios em busca daquele sabor mas já não o encontro nos seus, talvez na sua língua… Ele ficou tão espantado com o que está a acontecer que abriu a boca e eu aproveitei esse momento para explorar aquele lugar com a minha língua com furor agarrando os seus cabelos com força num beijo sem qualquer pudor. Já não encontro o sabor de sangue, mas um outro igualmente delicioso. Consigo ouvir os seus pensamentos. "O que é que ele está a fazer? Alias porque é que eu não o paro. Ele vai-se casar com a Bella a rapariga por quem eu estou apaixonado, então porquê? Eu estou fraco mas ainda tenho forças para lutar. Então porque é que não luto? Porque é que eu não consigo resistir…" Eu também faço a mim mesmo essa pergunta a reposta é: sede. Quando conheci a Bella tive sede pelo seu sangue, e mais tarde pelos seus sentimentos pelo seu amor. Com o Jacob é diferente. Também anseio pelo seu sangue. Mas tenho também sede pelo seu sabor, pelo seu corpo nu debaixo do meu, indefeso por estar sem forças por lhe ter bebido tanto sangue, pelos seus gemidos que ele tenta conter mas que começo agora a ouvir nos seus pensamentos enquanto desço a minha boca para beijar o seu pescoço magoado pelas minhas presas.

_Ah…Para Edward…Porque é que…AHHHHHH!

Agi por impulso e arranhei com força o seu peito lambendo de seguida o sangue que aflorava desta nova ferida.

_Já disse porquê. _digo enquanto distribuo chupões por todo o seu peito e me delicio a ouvir um gemido quando mordo e lambo um dos seus mamilos enquanto uma das minhas mãos brinca com o outro e a outra segura a sua cintura o trazendo para mais perto de mim._ Porque tenho muita sede e tu sabes muito bem...Tanto que eu quero provar cada pedaço. _Ele não diz mais nada. E passa apenas a tentar conter os seus gemidos que agora se intensificaram pois comecei a masturbar o seu pénis já erecto. Ele não podia esconder, não podia negar o que o seu corpo dizia, por andar na forma de lobo a tanto tempo não tinha roupa consigo e por isso eu podia contemplar todo o seu corpo. Vou descendo com a minha boca até ao seu membro e lambo toda a extensão parando para dar uma leve mordida. Ele estremece e arqueia as constas impulsionando inconscientemente os seus quadris quando coloco todo o seu pénis na boca e começo a chupar com vontade. Quero prova-lo, quero sentir o seu sabor e saber se este é tão bom quanto o do seu sangue, da sua boca, da sua pele…com um grito de prazer ale goza na minha boca e eu engulo cada pedaço daquele liquido delicioso.

_Eu tinha razão é realmente delisi…

Não consegui acabar a frase. Ele beijou-me de forma lasciva e arrancou literalmente o que restava das minhas roupas. Fiquei espantado não. Não esperava que recuperasse tão depressa e muito menos que tivesse esta reacção. Ele afastasse de mim e posso ver toda a luxúria que turva os seus olhos.

_Sabes não são só os vampiros que têm sede…

Ele inverte as posições deitando-se encima de mim e começa a beijar todo o meu peito e abdómen as suas mãos passeiam pelo meu corpo sem qualquer pudor e apertam as minhas nádegas com força. È tão bom sentir o seu toque. Os vampiros têm a pele tão dura como diamantes e por isso é difícil sentir o toque de alguém tão fortemente, mas o Jacob é um lobisomem e é forte o suficiente para me fazer sentir cada roçar de lábios. A sua pele febril de encontro à minha gélida provoca uma espécie de choques de prazer que me estão a deixar louco. Principalmente quando uma das suas mãos envolve o meu membro duro começando com movimentos frenéticos de vai e vem enquanto a sua língua brinca com um dos meus mamilos. "A pele dele é tão fria e tão dura, parece mármore mas não deixa de ser bom. Será que dentro dele também é assim tão frio…"

_Aaah…porque é que…uhmm… não experimentas?!

_O quê?!

_Uhhmm…porque é que não vez se dentro de mim é frio ou não por ti próprio?!

_Não leias os meus pensamentos!!!

_ Já te disse que não posso evitar lê-los quando praticamente os gritas na tua mente._ Ele corou intensamente, também é a primeira vez que o vejo corar mas depressa se recompôs e voltou a encarar-me com um sorriso malicioso.

_Se é assim…_ Ele colocou as minhas pernas sobre os seus ombros e com uma só estocada entrou dentro de mim completamente. "Quente…"

_É o teu sangue. O teu sangue dentro de mim que me aquece. É uma sensação tão boa…sinto-o a correr pelas minhas veias._ Percorro o meu peito com a mão pousando sobre o meu coração_ Parece que a qualquer momento ele vai voltar a bater e eu vou voltar a viver.

_Edward…

_Move-te Jacob. Depressa._ Digo enquanto impulsiono o meu quadril para a frente para o incitar a fazê-lo.

Ele atendeu ao meu pedido e começou a mover-se dentro de mim de forma lenta e prazerosa. Confesso que ao princípio senti um pouco de dor, afinal nunca nos meus mais de cem anos de vida tinha sido penetrado, mas o meu corpo recupera-se depressa e agora só consigo sentir um grande prazer. Principalmente quando ele me toca num ponto que faz com que o meu corpo se convulsione e eu veja tudo branco.

_Mais…aí…mais rápido…_Não consigo conter os gemidos e ele também não. Os movimentos tornam-se extremamente velozes enquanto ele investe com força contra a minha próstata e a minha erecção é frixionada contra as nossas barrigas. Não aguento mais. Estou completamente consumido pelo desejo…ouso-o gritar de prazer quando da um última estucada e sinto um liquido quente preenchendo o meu interior …vou gozar… de repente sinto a sua mão envolvendo o meu pénis com força impedindo-me de o fazer o vejo sair de dentro de mim. Grito em protesto.

_Ssshhhh…ainda não. Calma. Prometo que não te vais arrepender. _ Vejo engatinhar com toda a graça de um lobo sobre mim até se posicionar sobre o meu membro sentando-se lentamente sobre ele auto-penetrando-se. Ah…é tão quente e estreito. Numa última investida deixa-se cair completamente sobre ele arqueando o corpo para trás enquanto tanta conter um grito não sei se de dor ou de prazer. Por momentos fica parado, de olhos fechados e visivelmente corado. Esta visão do Jacob é tão…Não consigo terminar os meus pensamentos pois ele próprio se começa a mover subindo e descendo num ritmo acelerado. Coloco as minhas mãos nos seus quadris para o ajudar mas ele pega nelas e faz com que eu o abrace colando os nossos corpos. Volto a procurar os seus lábios e por momentos não consegui ver mais nada devido a onda de prazer que me atingiu. Ele tinha razão não me arrependi por ter esperado, nunca antes tinha tido um orgasmos tão intenso. Ele também gozou mais uma vez e deixou-se cair sobre o meu peito completamente esgotado. Eu também estou cansado, à muito tempo que não experimentava esta sensação de fadiga, mas os vampiros não dormem por isso fiquei apenas a ver enquanto ele se acomodava no meu peito e caia no sono. Vejo um fio de sangue escorrer por entre as suas pernas juntamente com o meu sémen e não consigo resistir a limpa-lo com os meus dedos e traze-los a boca.

_Isto sim é o melhor sabor que já provei.

Aparentemente ele ainda estava acordado pois ainda o consegui ouvir a pensar "Maldito sugador de sangue…" Isso ter-me-ia ofendido se não pudesse ver um sorriso sereno no seu rosto.

…

Fiquei ali a vê-lo dormir. Ele parecia tão calmo. Ninguém diria que era um lobisomem que de um momento para o outro poderia se descontrolar e acabar por atacar até mesmo aqueles que mais amava. Mas quem era eu para falar quando tinha acabado de beber do seu sangue?! Ele foi despertando aos poucos. As feridas que eu mesmo lhe causara já tinham cicatrizado e ele não parecia mais cansado. Sentou-se ao meu lado e ainda sem olhar para mim perguntou:

_Porque é que ainda estás aqui?!

_Não podia ir embora enquanto não tivesse a certeza que já tinhas recuperado e que ficarias bem.

_Estas preocupado comigo Edward?! _Ele disse num tom de escárnio.

_É claro que estava. Como não poderia, depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

_Foi só sede Edward. Nada mais._Ele disse enquanto se levantava e se afastava.

_De qualquer das maneiras, se não tivesses aparecido eu não sei o que poderia ter acontecido. A divida está paga. _Ele tem razão foi apenas sede. Começo a me afastar na direcção oposta quando ouço a sua voz.

_Edward…_ele disse parando de andar._ Tu dizes-te que quando bebeste o meu sangue este fazia com que te sentisses como se estivesses a voltar à vida. Talvez se bebesses tudo isso acontecesse e assim poderias tornar-te m humano e não terias que transformar a Bella.

_Serias realmente capaz de te sacrificar por ela?

_Eu faria qualquer coisa para a ver feliz…_Ele disse apenas isto mas acrescentou na sua mente "Para te ver feliz…"Poderia ser? Mas se era assim porque é que eu nunca tinha percebido…este sentimento…

_Não existe cura para o vampirismo. Nem mesmo o sangue de um lobisomem. Mas Jacob…

_Entendo. Nesse caso é melhor ires embora. Ela deve estar preocupada._ E dizendo isto voltou a transformar-se num bonito lobo e desapareceu na floresta.

Mas o que ele não me deixou dizer é que mesmo eu não podendo voltar a ser um humano, quando estivemos um dentro do corpo do outro eu conseguia sentir o bater do seu coração, e por momentos foi como se voltasse a estar vivo, como parte dele. Como se fossemos um só.

FIM

3…2…1…Podem apedrejar-me!!!

A serio foi a primeira vez que escrevi algo do género então não faço ideia se ficou bom, por favor comentem. Agradeço desde já. E sugestões também são bem vindas mesmo que sejam para dizer que é melhor eu nunca mais tentar escrever algo assim.

Para quem leu e não gosto por qualquer tipo de preconceito acho que com a palavra LEMON no inicio ficou bastante explicito que se queriam continuar a viver num mundo de príncipes e princesas era melhor não terem lido por isso não quero comentários rudes a esse respeito. Tou a avisar que respondo à altura.

Agora sim é tudo.

Bjs, Ísis.


End file.
